User talk:MERLOCK
Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Jedi Striker (Talk) 02:03, 17 August 2009 art work hey thank you. I am currently working hard to learn adobe illustrator and and also adobe fireworks. do you know anything about them? Swisherboy19 (Talk) 03:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 sure i want to see a pic nice. when i freehand i usually end up scanning it into photoshop and coloring it there. all of my artwork here though is just color corrected pictures and such. I am not outstanding at freehand, but I am not bad. I am trying to learn illustrator. Photoshop is a program for editing what already exists, illustrator is a program for creating stuff from scratch. I am also trying to learn Fireworks. Fireworks is for creating graphics for the web. i usually mess around on the computer and i read rarely. i love inheritance, alex rider, and a few other books but thats it for reading. I play alot of basketball. basketball is my life right now. swisherboy.... get it? swish, like basketball. P.S. you need to make a user page. ur writing a book? me too! i do love music, but i enjoy composing music most of all. i like to write rock music. old day fantasy like inheritance. in 7th grade back when we were given an assignment to write a novel. My friend wrote a cool fantasy story called Journey to the White Water. For a seventh grader it wasnt bad but.... 7th grade.... it turned out like 25 pages long and was not descriptive. I got permission from him to rewrite it. As of right now I have like a 40 page long prewriting manuscript. I took his original plot and really doctored it up. It's barely the same story. I can't wait to start on chapter 1 =) I've been prewriting for weeks. I have an overall story line between 3 books thats about 6 pages long, some subplot and prophesy stuff that takes up about 6 pages. Some description on various stuff that takes about 3 pages. And the rest is a chapter by chapter story line to book 1. Book 1 has 3 parts. I've planned out the chapters for parts 1 and 2, and they are about 10 pages long each. Now I have to start part 3. It will have to be longer, as the climax and falling actions are in it.